


Nothing can said to be certain

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ferris Beuller reference, M/M, Nickels - barely mentioned, You have to read Dan McCoy as Coach Finstock from Teen Wolf, Zane's the new kid, bisexual boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: Not beta'd.  Probably needs some polishing, but c'est la vie.





	Nothing can said to be certain

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Probably needs some polishing, but c'est la vie.

“Alright people. I know you’ve enjoyed your Christmas vacation, but sadly, class has started and I’m legally required to impart some knowledge before the semester ends. So would you all take your seats and SETTLE DOWN!”

Coach McCoy’s tone showed that while he was probably amused by his students, he was about snap. The group of juniors in his Econ class were generally pretty well behaved, so Ty wasn’t sure what his fuss was. Maybe the curse of being first period of the day after two weeks of sleeping in made adults as cranky as the kids.

“Now,” Coach said as he started to hand out the syllabus for the semester, “it’s spring time, so what big event does that mean?”

Blank looks from just about everyone. Those who were still awake. Ty didn’t doubt that there were a few of his classmates who were asleep with their eyes open. Kelly, probably. 

Michelle Clancy offered, “Prom season?”

“Wrong!” Coach barked as he waved around his handouts excitedly. “Tax season!” 

Everyone groaned at that. Ty just looked at him doubtfully, questioning his sanity. Coach did have a maniacal twinge to his voice as he started to explain. 

“The number one complaint I hear about the public education system is how we (air quotes) don’t prepare students for real life.” He started pacing back and forth in the front of the classroom, getting up a full head of steam. “Well, screw that! I’m going to teach you how to do your taxes. That’ll be useful for ya.” 

Coach started digging in his briefcase for more papers, muttering under his breath all the while. Ty wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard him say, “take that, sucky teacher evaluation.” 

He finally found what he was looking for and settled into his chair. “Ok, people. Most people will file out a 1040 form. However, there’s also the 1040A, the 1040EZ and some people don’t make enough to need to file anything. I am going to assign a life to each of you. I’ll tell you what your job is, where you live, how much you make, how many dependents you have, and you will fill out one of these forms.”

Somebody in the class huffed loudly at that. Coach just gave a shit-eating grin in that direction and said, “Think of it as an RPG and I’m your game master.”

There were several nervous titters at that. Ty turned to his bestie with wide eyes at the pop culture reference. “WTF?” Nick mouthed. It was just creepy that he knew that. 

“We’ll have a wide range of professions and locations. A soybean farmer in Iowa going head-to-head with an orange grower in Florida. What are their similarities and their differences? Are labor costs the same? How does weather and climate change impact their earnings for the year?”

He started passing out handouts, snickering to himself as he read off the names and their assigned lives.

“Abbott!” 

“Yo!” 

“You get to be the junior senator from the great state of Hawai’i.” 

“Cowbunga!” Ty could practically see Kelly lost in daydreams of stoner beachlife. Perfect typecasting, he thought.

“Uh-huh. Tell me that again once you figure out airline costs getting you back and forth from the Big Island to Washington DC - plus the cost of having 2 residences.”

“Two?” Kelly was obviously not seeing the connection.

“You ain’t flying home to the beach and flying back the next day for a committee vote.”

“Ugh.” 

Coach continued with the handouts. “Digger on the other hand, will be a Representative from Delaware. He’ll be able to take the Amtrak home every night if he wants. We’ll compare the two of you.”

Digger crooned, “Crabcakes, baby! Yum. That’s some good eats there.” He winked over at Kelly. “Maybe I’ll let you rack out on my couch occasionally.” Kelly blew him a raspberry.

“Lassiter, you’re a college student at the private 4 year university of your choice. You’ll need to fill out a FAFSA and get a part time job. Congratulations, this is your chance to have the coffeeshop meet-cute of your dreams.”

“Johns - you’re a single dad with a 10 month old and a part time job.” 

Owen squawked. “Me? I am a dad?” 

“Yep. You’ll have to figure out WIC and well-baby visits and what to do with the squirt when you’re working third shift at your part time job.”

Ty whipped out his phone to capture the horror on Owen’s face, while several of their friends catcalled at him. He was already on the “Most Likely to Succeed” list for their class. Thoughts of “part time” and “third shift” had probably never entered his mind. 

Coach McCoy continued around the room, passing out sheets. “Scott, you’re a domestic worker.”

Serena’s reaction was a hundred times more outraged then Owen’s had been. Ty would have recorded that too to keep for posterity, but he didn’t want to contaminate his phone that way. 

“Grady!” Coach glared at him and stared pointedly at Ty’s phone - which weren’t allowed out during class time. Ty quickly shoved it back into his pocket before Coach could confiscate it and tried to assume a studious, interested expression. “Yes, sir?”

“You get to be a military man, Grady. Service branch of your choice. Enlisted. You’ll need to factor in combat pay, hazard duty pay, family separation pay, clothing allowance and housing allowance.” Ty took the paper with interest, scanning the details. He wasn’t sure yet what he wanted to do after high school, but following his dad’s and grand-dad’s footsteps into the Marines was always an option.

The room buzzed with conversations. Most students gamely took their new identities - a policeman in Boston, a public school teacher in Chicago, a college professor in Texas - making up stories about their adult lives to their friends sitting next to them. Nick was grumbling under his breath. He didn’t mind being a college professor, but why Texas, for God’s sake? Ty just told him to suck it up.

Speaking of Texas, Ty watched as Coach handed Zane his paper. “Garrett, you’re a bookstore owner. You’ll have to manage inventory and payroll. It’s a little more complex than some of the others, but I know you’re a numbers guy and I think you can handle it.”

Zane’s face lit up and he began scanning the paper. Ty knew the guy loved to read. He’d probably actually work on the assignment over the weekend and have it ready to submit by Monday. Probably ace it, too. 

“All right!” barked Coach. When that failed to grab everyone’s attention, he blew the whistle he wore all day long. Everyone quieted down and turned to him. “Okay. So this is January. You’re final projects will be due on April 15th - just like the rest of the hardworking taxpayers of this great republic. I’ll show you how to do stuff like research jobs on the Bureau of Labor Statistics and find cost of living tables. 

“We’ll build in benchmarks through the semester so you don’t put it off until the last minute. Unlike the federal government, I won’t accept an extension after the 15th.” He side-eyed Elias. “Got that, Sanchez?” Eli just gave him a cheeky grin and a “Sir! Yes, sir!” in return.

“Now, to make it even more interesting, some of you will be married to each other, so you’ll have a partner to work with. Filing single versus married or head of household will make a difference on your returns. So, let’s see. Perrimore, you and Clancy. Masterson, you and Scott. Sanchez and Stanton. And finally, Garrett and Grady.”

Ty watched as Zane’s head shot up from his paper, wide eyed and dumbstruck. Ty gave him a shit-eating grin before drawling lazily, “Oh yeah, I can work with this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the absolute fuck, Zane thought. Married? To Tyler Grady? He had been enjoying the histeronics of some of their classmates, but now he felt like giving into some himself.

He looked at Ty and saw the almost maniacal glee on his face. Zane had only transferred to this school last semester, but had seen Ty in action enough times to know that grin probably didn’t bode well for him. He laid his forehead on his desk and blocked out whatever else Coach had to say before the bell rang to end the class.

He felt someone plop down into the seat next to him that Scott Alston had just vacated. Zane raised his head to see Ty sitting there. “Hey man, no need to be that way. I’m a fucking delight!” Nick snorted from behind Ty and then oofed as Ty reached out and thwacked him in the chest without ever taking his eyes off of Zane.

Zane arched an eyebrow at him as Nick muttered a teasing, “Later, Garrett,” while exaggeratedly rubbing the spot where Ty had hit him. 

“So,” Ty said brightly, “we’re partners. Married. This will be great!” He made grabby hands towards Zane’s phone. “Gimme your phone so we hook up later.” Zane choked a little on the “hook up” part, but gamely handled it over. 

Ty messed with it for a moment, presumably entering his contact info, then snapping a “Blue Steele” selfie to go with it. Finally he sent himself a text so he’d have Zane’s digits. “Here ya go, hubby!” he said as he handed it over. 

“No,” Zane’s deadpan response to the nickname only spurred Ty on. “ Snookums? Sweetie?” Ty began to gather up his things and stood, clapping Zane on the shoulder as he said, “No worries. We’ve got plenty of time to figure the pet names.” He called out as he left the room, “See ya, Zane!” 

Zane blew out a breath at the silence. Hurricane Ty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What followed was the most nerve-wracking and exhilarating couple of weeks of Zane’s life. Ty would just appear out of nowhere and ask Zane random questions about their supposed ‘married life.’ Yelling down the hallway between classes, “Hey! Do we hyphenate?” A text in the evening asking if they had pets. Sitting next to each other in the cafeteria - for the first time ever - ‘what’s your feeling about italian food?’ Note slipped into his locker, “best idea for a first date?”

“Are you a morning person or a night person?” (Night)

**[Star Trek vs Star Wars?]** (Star Wars, but not the prequels)

“Coffee or tea?” (Coffee)

“Bowling or mini golf?” (Bowling)

“Middle name? (Zachary)

**[If U were stranded on an island, what 3 things wuld U want with u? (Don’t say boat!)]** (Duct tape, the complete works of Tolkein and a machete.)

“What’s the grossest thing you’ve ever eaten?” (Sushi)

Zane felt like Ty had googled “best questions to ask at a speed dating event.” But he was secretly enjoying the attention. 

He knew they were complete opposites personality-wise - Zane was a quiet loner who was interested in art, math and problem solving. Ty was the epitome of that quote from that old 80’s movie - “Oh, he's very popular Ed. The sportos, the motorheads, geeks, sluts, bloods, waistoids, dweebies, dickheads--they all adore him. They think he's a righteous dude.”

It was hard not to notice Ty - he was exuberant and good-natured and popular. He had been aware of him almost from the first day of school last fall. He never thought they’d be hanging around in the same circles, but this econ assignment had certainly changed that. Not a day went by that he didn’t get a couple of messages or conversations with Ty now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks later they were sitting at the same table in the library, Zane studiously working on his AP Algebra homework, and Ty doing whatever it was that he did.

“Hey, Zane?”

“Hmmm?” he answered without looking up, still swimming in problem-solving mode.

“Coach says we have a kid. How did we get it?” 

That got Zane’s attention. His first wild thought was that Ty was planning a baby heist somehow. “Wha….?”

“How did we get it?” Ty flailed a little. “We’re two dudes. So, how did it happen?” He started counting off on his fingers. “Either one - one of us knocked up a girl before we got married and we raised it. Two - adoption, or three - finding a surrogate and egg donor.” Ty looked at him expectantly as Zane still gaped at him.

“What? Adoption and surrogacy costs major bucks. I gotta research if that’s a covered benefit for military.”

Zane cleared his throat. He was a little dazed to realize that Ty had actually been taking this assignment more seriously than he had been letting on. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t have gotten anyone pregnant, so it wouldn’t have been me.”

Ty arched an eyebrow at that. “Not possible, huh? That’s cool. Mind if I ask - gay? Asexual?” His manner was open and non-judgmental. Zane knew that’s how he drew people to him. Zane was too private of a person to discuss this kind of stuff to just anybody, but Ty he trusted.

He snorted. “Nope. Bisexual. But if I ever got a girl pregnant, my mother would castrate me for besmirching the family name and then make sure we got married to avoid the scandal. I am a fanatic about using condoms every time. No way am I going to put myself through that.”

Ty just blinked at him. “Wow. Mommy issues.” Zane muttered, “You have no idea.”

“Well,’” Ty replied, “I’m on the bi train myself, but I see your point. My dad would lay out the disappointment-guilt trip too.” He cleared his throat and shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. “We’ll put it down as an adoption, if that’s okay with you. I get people wanting their own biological kids if that’s what they really want, but adoption would be my way to go.”

He started gathering up his papers to leave. “I’ll just look into what the military says about it, and I’ll let you know. ‘Kay?” He patted Zane on the back as he passed him, almost in a hurry to leave.

Zane watched him head out the door, confused about his speedy exit. Next period didn’t even start for 15 minutes. He mentally reviewed the conversation. Ty didn’t seem weirded out by Zane’s revelation of being bi. Hell, it shouldn’t bother him - since he was, too. Zane just shrugged and went back to his math problems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After this exchange, it seemed like whatever momentary awkwardness Ty had felt was gone. In fact, he seemed to be more attentive to Zane. Casual touches - shoulders or arms brushing against each other as they walked down the hallways or sat next to each other in class. Ty leaning into Zane’s space to make quiet jokes or comments, inevitably causing shivers when he felt Ty’s breath on his ear. It just felt like their relationship had become more … intimate somehow, and Zane was going crazy with it.

Zane had dated girls at his old school, but never a guy, so he wasn’t sure if he was reading the situation right or wrong. Was Ty really flirting with him? Or was this just the usual comradery that he had with all the rest of his friends?

He studied how Ty’s friends reacted to Ty’s behavior. None of them seemed fazed at all by Ty’s insistence on including Zane into their activities. They were friendly to him and never treated him like some outsider horning in on their group. 

Whenever discussions turned to dating, it seemed like they all were pretty open to anyone’s orientation. Nick and Kelly had been dating for a year. Nick knew he was bi. Kelly seemed to be more of a ‘gay for you’ just for Nick. They obviously had a settled relationship - no one blinked an eye when they held hands or kissed each other goodbye when going to separate classes.

Digger was ace, but he was happy to play wingman for anyone or just hang out with the group. Owen had his eye on a girl, but so far hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her out yet. Digger let him know that he was being a dumbass every time he let an opportunity slip away. Eli and Michelle were the power couple in school and odds on favorite for prom king and queen.

Neither Eli nor Michelle made an attempt to get to know their respective Econ “spouses” like Ty was doing with Zane. Zane supposed they didn’t need to since they had all been apparently going to the same school for several years. Mark looked like he actively avoided Serena every chance he got. 

Zane thought maybe he was just projecting his own growing attachment to Ty as a mutual attraction. The assumed relationship could be messing with his head. But when Ty leaned into him to whisper the latest gossip about Coach McCoy and the school secretary, he blushed and let himself imagine that it was real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ding._ Zane wasn’t really expecting a text message this late at night. The group had gone to see the latest Marvel movie. He and Ty had sat together - which was the norm now - but he had barely had his mind on the plot. Ty had surreptitiously stroked his hand occasionally during the movie. Zane twitched in surprise the first time it happened, but Ty did it again a few minutes later. He relaxed eventually, even gently stroking Ty’s hand with his pinky, but staring devotedly to the screen as he did. There was still a chance to deny anything meant anything if Ty never said brought it up.

As he got ready for bed and replayed the events of the night, he wryly compared himself to a skittish colt from his family’s ranch. However, he blushed a little to remember his reactions to what were basically innocent touches. He fantasized about taking the initiative and at least giving Ty a chaste good night kiss, but he knew he didn’t want an audience of their friends if he had.

**[Who tops and who bottoms? ;) ]**

Zane made a strangled sound at the message from Ty. He sat down hard on the edge of his bed, as his brain exploded and all the blood rushed to his cock. He was lucky he didn’t actually just slide off onto the floor.

He skipped the usual texting and straight up called Ty. “‘Lo?” Ty’s voice was a little hesitant, but Zane growled over him, “How can you just flat out ask me that, Ty?” His voice may have shrieked towards the end, but he would later maintain that it was a manly one. He breathed harshly into the phone as Ty started babbling.

“Sexual compatibility is an important element of a happy marriage and we never discussed limits or consent and …”

“Ty!” Zane barked. Ty stopped immediately, silently waiting for whatever Zane had to say.

“Is this…. Is this a joke, Ty?” Quiet and low. “Because I can’t tell when you’re playing the game for our project or if you really mean it.”

“Zane - I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while now.” Ty’s voice was quiet and subdued. “I just wasn’t sure if I was scaring you off or you just weren’t interested.”

“Oh. You really mean it.” Zane felt wonder bubble up at the realization that Ty liked him too. He started quietly laughing as he heard Ty exhale in relief on the other end of the line. “I, uh, would like to go out on a real date,” he said, almost shyly. “Maybe just the two of us? Without everyone else?”

“Absolutely! Tomorrow is Saturday - got any plans?” Ty asked eagerly.

“Nope. I can be all yours.” Zane felt a little cheesy with that line, but so what. He was going on a date!

“I’ll come pick you up at 11. We’ll do lunch and go from there.” Ty’s voice turned a little husky. “But you never answered the question.”

“Uh, which question?” 

“Who tops and who bottoms?”

“Jesus, Ty,” he huffed. “We haven’t even kissed and you wanna know my sex preferences?”

“Well,” Ty drawled out, “if I’m lucky, the kissing issue will be taken care of tomorrow on our date. Consider the question as just a first step in the consent and boundaries discussion.”

Zane was briefly lost in the idea of kissing Ty. He was really looking forward to that part. Sex, though, he was a little more cautious about.

“Um,” he cleared his throat. “I’ve never done with a guy, so I’m not sure.” He winced. Nothing like throwing your complete inexperience out there to a guy you’re trying to impress. “What about you?”

Ty was cheerful. “Oh, me either. Never gone all the way. I hung out with a guy over the summer. Didn’t get beyond kissing and handjobs. But,” he drew out, “I’m willing to try anything if you are, Zane.” Zane could practically hear the leer in Ty’s voice.

Zane laughed, bright and happy. “Well, let’s just go on a date and see how it goes from there.”

Ty chuckled softly, “Sounds good, Zane. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.”

“Night, Ty.”

Zane hung up and just sat there with a goofy grin on his face. He was going on a date!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty had obviously been paying attention to all those questions he had been asking Zane. For their lunch date, he had arranged for a picnic with all of Zane’s favorite foods, and a play list of his favorite songs. Zane couldn’t believe the effort that Ty had gone through to set this up.

The picnic actually lasted all afternoon. Ty continued to pepper Zane with get to know you questions, but now it went both ways. Zane was looking forward to spoiling Ty in return. 

And yes, the kissing part was thoroughly handled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended the phone scene to end in phone sex, but chickened out. Author is strictly YA level.


End file.
